Operación Cupido
by brieMalfoy
Summary: Cuando Malfoy le confesó a Granger su atracción por su amiga Ginevra, éste no pensó que la chica aceptaría ayudarlo. Ella sólo lo hacia por dejar de ver a Ginny sufrir tras cada decepción amorosa, y aunque Draco Malfoy no fuera una buena opción, no perdían nada con intentarlo. -Dramione-
1. Capítulo l

**Disclaimer: El universo de HP no me pertenece sino a Rowling, tampoco sus personajes.**

* * *

—Anda, Granger —insistió nuevamente Draco Malfoy mientras se alineaba junto a la chica, siguiendo el ritmo rápido de su andar.

—¿Cuántas veces me lo has pedido hoy, 14? —preguntó sin mirarlo.

Malfoy sonrió imperceptiblemente —No lo sé, talvez 15… ¿entonces aceptas?

—Claro que no, ya se acerca el momento en el que te hartarás de seguirme y luego te irás con tus amigos, solo tengo que aguantar un poco más —concluyó esbozando una pequeña sonrisa de suficiencia al escuchar el sonido de indignación que emitió su compañero. Malfoy actuaba tan diferente a como ella siempre creyó que era, con lo serio que se comporta normalmente, una vez que empezaron a llevarse mejor notó la diferencia.

—Puedes ser cruel cuando te lo propones, me siento herido porque has dado a entender que soy insoportable —suspiró profundamente—. Quizás debería dejarte ir por hoy…

—Al fin —comentó Hermione en voz baja, imaginando que habían llegado a la parte del día -porque le pasaba lo mismo cada día- en donde el chico se aburría de ser ignorado y se iba.

—Pero definitivamente no lo haré —tomó desprevenida a la chica con sus palabras y por el hecho de enlazar su brazo con el de ella.

—¡Eh! ¿Qué pasa? Jamás me has tocado ni por accidente, realmente debe gustarte Ginny —meditó unos segundos antes de compartir sus pensamientos con el chico—. Me rindo, te ayudaré, pero solo si me sueltas de inmediato.

Malfoy rompió el contacto como si la chica estuviera en llamas, incluso se alejó algunos pasos de ella en caso de que reclamara una invasión a su espacio personal.

—Como sé que adoras la biblioteca, te espero ahí después de la cena, justo en la mesa del centro, ahora sé que es tu preferida —Claro que lo sabía, llevaba casi 3 semanas tras ella por el asunto de Ginny. Sin agregar más o esperar respuesta por parte de Hermione, Draco la dejó en medio del pasillo con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, también sabía que ella odiaba recibir órdenes de alguien que no fuera un adulto o alguien con autoridad.

Explicarles a sus amigos que iría a la biblioteca luego de la cena había sido sencillo, después de todo ella frecuentaba el lugar y a ninguno le pareció raro. Entonces Hermione caminó lo más lento que pudo en dirección a su lugar preferido en el colegio, no le parecía tan atractiva la idea de estar rodeada de todos esos libros y no leerlos por tener que ver a Draco Malfoy, como si no tuviera suficiente de él durante el día. Pero bueno, lo hacía por su amiga, Ginny había salido con algunos chicos por cuenta propia y con ninguno terminaba bien, talvez si interfería un poco cambiarían las cosas. Y claro está, se quitaría de encima a Malfoy una vez consiguiera lo que quería, fuera bueno o malo el resultado de lo que sea que planearía con él.

Cierto chico rubio había dejado el comedor antes de terminar su comida, estaba ansioso por la reunión que tendría con la chica de Gryffindor, sus compañeros ya estaban acostumbrados a verlo desaparecer sin decir nada, Draco sólo hablaba cuando quería que supieran algo. Tarde o temprano se iban a enterar de sus recientes desapariciones repentinas.

Cuando Granger atravesó la puerta de la biblioteca, dirigió la mirada hacia la mesa donde ya se encontraba Malfoy hojeando un libro, éste repentinamente levantó la vista y sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella. La muchacha salió del trance unos segundos después, cuando Madame Pince la saludó, le respondió con amabilidad y anotó su nombre en la lista, posteriormente avanzó a su inminente encuentro con Draco Malfoy.

 **¿Qué les dije en "Confusión"? No puedo parar de escribir las ideas de nuevas historias que llegan a mi cabeza, aunque luego no tengo ni idea de como seguir, esa es mi maldición T_T** **batallé** **para subir este capítulo, lo subi como 5 veces y me volvia a aparecer con un monton de códigos de formato o no se que rayos eran, segun yo lo revisé hace unas horas que fue la última vez que lo re subí y ahorita gracias al rw de una chica (gracias por cierto) me di cuenta que estaba igual -_-**

 **Este también va a ser de capítulos cortos y serán pocos, o eso creo, debido a mi problemita (falta de imaginación, ganas, flojera xd).**

 **Nia.**


	2. Capítulo ll

**Disclaimer: El universo de HP no me pertenece sino a Rowling, tampoco sus personajes.**

 **Cursiva = pensamientos de los personajes**

 **Normal = narrador**

Tal y como habían acordado, Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger se encontraban frente a frente en una pequeña mesa de la biblioteca, sumidos en silencio mientras esperaban que el otro hablara primero. Al ver que el rubio recargaba los brazos sobre la mesa, adoptando una pose despreocupada, Hermione supo que él no diría nada, entonces inició la conversación.

—Entonces dime, Malfoy ¿Qué tienes en mente? —Inquirió Hermione ladeando la cabeza.

Draco la contempló unos segundos antes de responder —En realidad, no he pensado nada —dijo con simpleza.

—¿Para qué me hiciste venir? Porque si esperas que yo piense todo por ti, olvídalo —sentenció Granger cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, mirándolo con evidente molestia.

Malfoy se encogió de hombros y continuó con rostro inexpresivo —Tal vez quería verte antes de ir a dormir —la muchacha rodó los ojos, que comentario tan inapropiado y él chasqueó la lengua con fingido fastidio—. No lo sé, Granger, si accedí a que me ayudaras es porque yo no la conozco, lo único que sé de ella es que es una Weasley y nuestras familias se odian.

—Espera, ¿Qué accediste a que te ayudara? ¿Te recuerdo cuantas veces me estuviste siguiendo hasta que me apiade de ti? —inquirió la muchacha elevando una ceja.

El rubio resopló —Es igual, solo haz lo que sea.

—Ah, volviendo a su historia, me recuerda a Romeo y Julieta… —ante la cara de confusión de Malfoy, le explicó con brevedad— Es una novela muggle, una pareja se enamoró y al ser sus familias enemigas no podían estar juntos, no termina bien.

—¿Cómo termina? —preguntó con cierta curiosidad.

—Ambos mueren —dijo Hermione despreocupadamente mientras se miraba las uñas.

—Tengo la impresión de que a los muggles les encanta la tragedia —habló Draco en voz baja y ella rio internamente al escucharlo.

Hermione sonrió —Esperemos que ustedes no terminen de esa manera —posteriormente comenzó a buscar algo en su mochila, hasta que colocó sobre la mesa un pergamino, pluma y tintero—. Bien, haremos una lista de cosas que quieras saber acerca de Ginny, comencemos con las preguntas.

—Mmm, no tengo idea de cómo empezar —se reclinó en el respaldo de la silla—. ¿Qué tal cosas simples como color o comida favorita?

Granger comenzó a escribir los datos sobre la pequeña pelirroja, sumamente concentrada en agregar todo correctamente, hasta que terminó y deslizó el pergamino por la superficie de la mesa hacia su compañero. Él lo tomó y observó que ya tenía escrito hasta la mitad del papel, no se sorprendió de que hubiera terminado tan rápido porque ya la había visto tomar apuntes como loca en clase.

—Bueno, ya hice mi parte así que me gustaría leer un poco antes de irme —guardó sus cosas de vuelta en la mochila y se levantó—. Deberías echarle un vistazo a esto y cuando tengas más preguntas me dices, hasta luego.

Malfoy le sonrió a la lista por motivos muy distintos a conocer los gustos de la chica Weasley, siguió con la mirada a Hermione, quien se perdió entre los estantes. Resignado a no tener más tiempo con aquella chica se puso de pie con pereza y salió en dirección a las mazmorras.

* * *

Al día siguiente Draco volvió a interceptar a Hermione después de clases, quizá por costumbre porque cuando la castaña le preguntó qué hacía hablando con ella, no tenía nada que aportar a su reciente plan.

—Apenas es miércoles, Malfoy, yo creí que vendrías a buscarme al menos la próxima semana —se quejó Hermione, provocando que su compañero se soltara en risas.

—¿Te molesta mi presencia? Debes saber que hay quienes pagarían unos cuantos galeones para que mínimamente les dirija la palabra y tu desaprovechas esta oportunidad —exclamó orgulloso a la vez que emprendían la marcha por un corredor de las mazmorras que los llevaría hacia un piso superior.

Ella frunció el ceño pensando en lo que iba a confesar —Realmente no me molestas, creo que ya me acostumbré a ti después de todos esos días.

—Lo mismo digo, ya hasta me pareces agradable —dijo Malfoy dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro.

Granger lo miró como si la hubiera insultado —Oye, oye, no me toques, no tenemos tanta confianza.

El chico apartó su mano del brazo de Hermione y siguieron caminando en silencio hasta que se separaron en las escaleras.

 *** * * * * ***

 ** _Casi no me sale escribir sobre Draco siendo malo, tal vez porque deseo que se lleve siempre bien con Hermione :c así que mis Dracos siempre se andan riendo con confianza alrededor de Hermione xd_**

 ** _Lamento la tardanza, no pondré de excusa a la escuela porque no me impide escribir cuando quiero, culpo a los fics buenazos que me pongo a leer en wattpad y me distraen gg._**

 ** _Hasta la próxima,_**

 ** _Nia._**


	3. Capítulo lll

**Disclaimer: El universo de HP no es de mi propiedad, sino de J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

Pasaron los días y Malfoy aun no se acercaba a Hermione, consideró que sería bueno darle un descanso de él para no hartarla y que ella lo dejara botado cuando apenas iban comenzando con su plan. Fue más de una semana y en todo ese tiempo se la paso haciendo nada con sus amigos, en ocasiones solo se acostaba por horas en su cama jugando con una pequeña pelotita o haciendo figuras con su varita, apenas y había ido a un par de entrenamientos de Quidditch durante la semana así que fueron días largos y aburridos para él. Esperaba no perder de vista la chica porque algunos días por más que la buscara, sin contar en las comidas o algunas clases de las que Granger prácticamente salía corriendo, no lograba encontrarla por ningún lado.

Al terminar el desayuno del viernes se dirigió a la clase de Historia de la Magia, que casualmente compartía con los Gryffindor. Intentó luchar contra las ganas de dormir que le causaban la combinación de tanta información y la voz del profesor fantasma, apenas iba a cerrar los ojos cuando Nott le dio un codazo, había terminado la clase. No esperó por sus amigos, tomó sus cosas y salió, gracias a su suerte fuera del aula todavía estaban Potter, Weasley y Granger, se aproximó sigilosamente a la chica y acercó su cabeza al espacio entre el oído y hombro de ella.

—¿Me extrañabas, Granger? Apuesto a que si —Hermione se sobresaltó y casi le da un golpe al culpable. Draco sonrió de lado y se colocó a su lado para poder hablar más cómodamente.

—Acabas de perder esa apuesta, Malfoy —declaró de inmediato—. Tardaste en venir, creí que te habías dado por vencido con... ya sabes —dijo al percatarse de que sus amigos seguían de pie justo enfrente de ella presenciando la conversación.

—Eso jamás, solo quise darte tu espacio —Miró a Potter y Weasley que no se movían del lugar, ambos tenían una mueca graciosa—. Yo si te eché de menos, me aburrí muchísimo solo con mis compañeros de siempre.

—Eh, nosotros nos adelantaremos, Hermione —Dijo el pelinegro saliendo del estupor cuando Malfoy posó sus ojos sobre él, no tenía idea de que esos dos se llevaran de esa manera.

Ronald seguía quieto y con el ceño fruncido —¿Debemos ser nosotros? ¿Por qué no puede irse él? —le envió una mirada cargada de desprecio al rubio, que ni se inmutó.

—Solo camina, Ron —insistió Harry mientras empujaba a su amigo hacia adelante, este seguía reticente a dejar a Hermione con Draco Malfoy.

Draco sonrió con suficiencia cuando por fin se fueron, sabía que a Granger no le gustaría llegar tarde a clase por lo que comenzó a caminar despacio para que ella lo imitara.

—Deja de actuar así frente a los chicos, es raro hasta para mí, por más que quieras incomodarlos —admitió Hermione, a lo que Malfoy le restó importancia.

—Sí, justo eso es lo que quiero. En fin, vi la lista de nuevo y pude notar que a la Weasley le gusta lo material, aunque eso no es problema para mi, por supuesto —Casi podía asegurar que Hermione había rodado los ojos ante sus palabras presuntuosas—. Deberíamos iniciar al menos con los primero puntos.

—Tienes razón, con algo debemos comenzar —se quedó en silencio unos segundos en los que estuvo pensando sobre el asunto—. ¿Sabes que para eso tenemos que conseguir muchas cosas, no?

Malfoy asintió lentamente —Creo que tenemos que ir de excursión a Hogsmeade —comentó con naturalidad.

—¿Tenemos? —preguntó Hermione con cierta duda, ella adoraba ir al pueblo con sus amigos, sin embargo ahora tendría que hacer un espacio para ir con el rubio. Lo que hacía por ayudar a su amiga a conseguir pareja, aunque ella no lo sepa, claro.

—Claro que iras conmigo, Granger, ahora somos un equipo —esbozó una sonrisa radiante—. El lugar más privado del pueblo es el ridículo salón de té, así que mañana nos vemos allá después del almuerzo.

Esta vez Draco la dejó sin darle oportunidad de opinar y tomó un pasillo diferente para ir a su aula.

Listo, ya había establecido la primera cita.

 **Ya debieron haberse dado cuenta de las dobles intenciones de este muchacho 7u7 osea yo pensaba mantenerlo en secreto pero no tiene chiste porque obvio es un Dramione, creo que está claro. Por si creyeron que era Drinny, pues no, bai.**

 **PD: ¿Alguien podría decirme como poner la barra de división? he intentado pero siempre tengo problemas al subir algo, ya sea desde la computadora o el celular, sieeeempre batallo un buen rato porque quien sabe cómo se mueve todo en el documento guardado.** **Ah, ya casi está más extensa la nota que el capitulo xd**

 **Hasta la próxima,**

 **Nia.**


	4. Capítulo lV (12-23 13:58:02)

**Disclaimer: El universo de HP no es de mi propiedad, sino de J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

Casi era la hora en que había quedado con Malfoy, por lo que Hermione se apresuró a pensar en algún pretexto para dejar a sus amigos en el local donde se encontraban comiendo, como de costumbre. Los demás estaban enfrascados en una interminable conversación sobre Quidditch, por lo que con mayor razón motivó a la chica a dejar su lugar junto a Potter.

—Hermione, ¿te vas tan rápido? —preguntó Ron extrañado.

—Oh, ¿no les dije antes? Tengo que reunirme con una compañera para comprar algunas cosas —mintió descaradamente, últimamente lo hacía muy seguido, gracias a Malfoy—. Vuelvo en una hora, pero si no están aquí tengan por seguro que regresaré sola al castillo.

No dejó que respondieran en caso de que quisieran retenerla más tiempo y salió del bar. Se sentía extraña al encontrarse a escondidas con Malfoy, sus amigos ya los habían visto hablar muchas veces, pero no quería que pensaran otra cosa, y menos si supieran en donde tendrían sus reuniones… Llegó al lugar, el salón de té de Madame Pudipié. _Que vergonzoso_ , pensó la chica mientras se aseguraba de que nadie la viera ingresar al local.

Eligió la mesa más alejada a la puerta, ordenó un café con vainilla y caramelo mientras esperaba a que Malfoy llegara. Estaba tomando un sorbo de su bebida cuando el chico se sentó frente a ella, usaba un atuendo negro como de costumbre, aunque seguramente tenía un montón de ropa diferente, para ella toda la ropa de Draco Malfoy le parecía igual.

—Lamento el retraso ¿Llevas mucho tiempo esperándome? —preguntó con una ceja enarcada y realizó el pedido cuando llegaron a tomar su orden.

Granger negó con la cabeza —No te preocupes, llegué hace poco —ofreció una pequeña sonrisa.

Un instante después llegó flotando a la pequeña mesa una bandeja en niveles con variedad de postres y la bebida del chico.

—De acuerdo, ¿de qué hablaremos hoy? —Draco hizo una seña con la mano para que la chica tomara algo de la bandeja entre ellos.

Hermione ya se sentía en confianza, alargó la mano para tomar una galleta cubierta de chocolate —¿Qué te interesa saber?

—¿En serio, cualquier cosa? —ella asintió en lo que masticaba un trozo de galleta—. Si todos tu amigos juegan Quidditch, ¿por qué tu no?

El muchacho tenía esa interrogante desde hace muchos años, por lo que tomó esa oportunidad para despejar su duda —Alguien tiene que animarlos —dijo Granger mirando su café, como si tuviera algo interesante.

Pero él no le creyó, entonces decidió fastidiar un poco —¿O es que le temes a las alturas?

Esta vez Hermione lo miró a los ojos y en lugar de molestarse, soltó un leve suspiro y confesó —Algo así, no me gustaría caer y lo único que te da soporte es un simple palo, eso no me parece nada seguro.

—¡Pero si son muy seguras! —respondió Malfoy de manera enérgica.

—Detesto hablar de Quidditch, cambiemos de tema —demandó Hermione en tono cansino, no es que odiara los deportes, pero tampoco le encantaban.

—Pues yo sí quiero hablar de… —abrió los ojos cuando Hermione se inclinó sobre la mesa y puso una galleta en su boca, impidiéndole continuar. Masticó y tragó dispuesto a reclamar, pero no pudo hacerlo ante la mirada aterradora que le dio la chica frente a él—. Está bien, hablemos de otra cosa.

* * *

Después de discutir por quién pagaría la cuenta, Draco lo solucionó aceptando que ella pagara la próxima, pues él había sido quien eligió el lugar y sentía que era su deber como caballero correr con los gastos, además eran unos simples postres. Salió unos minutos después de Hermione y se encontró de frente con sus amigos y compañeros de habitación.

 _Vaya suerte_ , pensó el chico preparando alguna excusa creíble.

—Draco —lo llamó Zabini con un tono de voz burlesco— ¿Realmente acabas de salir de ese lugar?

—Me pareció ver algo sospechoso —dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

—¿En serio? ¿Cómo qué? —Blaise insistió sin creerle.

Visualizó a una chica de un grado menor pasar por detrás de sus compañeros, en la que el moreno estaba muy interesado y rápidamente respondió —Esa Ravenclaw que te gusta, Ashley Hoover, creí haberla visto entrar a ese lugar con un chico e intenté averiguarlo por ti, porque soy un buen amigo, pero ella está allá —señaló con su cabeza, haciendo que Zabini se girara. Se la creyó, fue fácil.

—Se llama Aileen, idiota —lo corrigió Zabini, dando por zanjado el tema—. Ah, por cierto, íbamos de vuelta al colegio ya que el bar se ha vuelto muy ruidoso con tanto Gryffindor, por si te quieres unir a nosotros.

Asintió y el grupo se dirigió a la salida del pueblo, era el único camino que ellos conocían que los lleva a Hogwarts, como era común entre ellos, solamente caminaron en un cómodo silencio que todos disfrutaban.

 **Hola, esta vez no ha pasado tanto tiempo desde el capitulo anterior, me siento responsable porque he actualizado como por tres semanas consecutivas :) entre este y "confusión", ya que estoy de vacaciones y suelo hacer nada, tendré oportunidad de seguir escribiendo como tenía planeado.**

 **Hasta** **la próxima,**

 **Nia.**


	5. Capítulo V

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling y no mía.**

 _2 semanas después_

Como llevaban haciendo durante varios días después de que fueron a Hogsmeade, Hermione y Draco estaban en la mesa de la biblioteca que habían predeterminado para estudiar por las tardes, o más bien, Hermione iba con la intención de estudiar y el muchacho llegaba un rato después y se sentaba frente a ella a leer.

Cuando el muchacho sin querer dejó caer un libro al suelo, Hermione bajó su propio libro y le llamó —Malfoy, ¿Sabes en qué he pensado?

Él recogió el libro, volviéndolo a dejar sobre la mesa y la miró —Obviamente no, Granger.

—Que a este paso te tomará todo el año llegar a Ginny, pues lo único que hemos hecho es sentarnos a platicar mientras comemos galletitas y dejamos de lado la lista —comentó entrelazando las manos y recargándolas sobre la mesa.

—No es completamente mi culpa —respondió Malfoy—, tampoco te ha dado por agregar nada.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos acusatoriamente —Tengo otras cosas que hacer, y aun así me doy tiempo algunas veces para ayudarte con este asunto, sin quejarme.

Draco sonrió de lado al escucharla —Lo estás haciendo ahora.

Granger lo maldijo mentalmente, él estaba en lo cierto.

—Yo seguiré haciendo como que no estás aquí hasta que tengas algo que aportar —seguido de eso, tomó una pluma y comenzó a transferir información de un libro a su pergamino.

 _15 minutos más tarde_...

—¿No te he preguntado por el aroma favorito de la pelirroja? —preguntó Draco cuando se aburrió de leer uno de los libros que había tomado Hermione de las estanterías.

—Creo que no, espera un momento —buscó el pergamino doblado entre uno de sus libros dentro de la mochila y luego se lo tendió—. Puedes escribirlo por ti mismo, ya casi termino con esto.

Malfoy tomó una pluma, sumergió la punta dentro del tintero y se dedicó a escribir en el papel. Cuando Hermione terminó de escribir, apiló los libros que había tomado prestados y se puso de pie para devolverlos a los estantes. Al regresar a la mesa, Draco estaba leyendo el pergamino con atención.

—Tienes razón, llevamos muy poco —dijo el chico, poniendo el papel sobre la mesa.

—¿Y sabes qué hacer con esta información? —preguntó Hermione sin sentarse.

Él asintió —Pensé que cuando tenga suficientes datos, podríamos preparar algo materializando las cosas que le gustan. Es decir, si es que aun quieres ayudarme.

—Ya estoy metida es esto de todos modos, así que lo haré, no te preocupes, Malfoy.

—Bien —aceptó Draco, luego notó que Hermione se sostenía del respaldo de la silla donde estuvo sentada—. ¿Por qué sigues de pie?

—Ya deberíamos irnos, se hace tarde —la muchacha guardó sus pertenencias con tranquilidad, esperando que él hiciera lo mismo, pero cuando terminó con sus cosas se dio cuenta que Malfoy no llevaba nada consigo.

El chico se levantó del asiento, listo para salir del lugar y casi le arrebató el bolso a Hermione —Dame eso, lo llevaré por ti —no le sorprendió cuando Granger cedió sin objetar, la mochila era muy pesada.

Draco estaba dispuesto a acompañar a la chica al menos un par de pisos más arriba, pero justo cuando llegaron al pie de las escaleras, aparecieron Potter y Weasley frente a ellos. Este último le dedicaba una mirada no muy agradable, aunque no le afectaba en lo más mínimo.

—Ya puedes devolverme mi mochila, a menos que quieras seguir cargándola —sonrió Hermione.

Malfoy despegó su mirada de los muchachos para verla a ella —Me sorprende que no tengas una enorme joroba después de cargar este costal de piedras. No lo aparentas, pero debes ser fuerte —palpó su brazo y soltó una risa cuando ella se quejó, después de eso le pasó la mochila—. Nos vemos luego.

Ronald estaba de brazos cruzados y siguió con la mirada al rubio hasta que éste salió del piso en el que se encontraban —No sé por qué te llevas con él, Hermione. Habiendo tantas personas con las que puedes pasar el rato, y tú eliges a Malfoy.

—Que exagerado eres, ni siquiera has hablado con él lo suficiente para despreciarlo de esa manera —intentó defenderlo, o algo así, pero era innecesario ya que el pelirrojo parecía que jamás cambiaria de opinión en cuanto a Draco.

—No necesito hacerlo, siempre ha demostrado ser detestable.

Hermione lo dejó pasar y se adelantó a subir por las escaleras. Como solía pasar cada vez que ellos discutían, Harry se guardaba sus comentarios, pues no le gustaba interferir a menos que fuera realmente necesario.

 **En el siguiente capítulo ya va a empezar algo diferente, todo está muy tranquilito para Draco ¿no les parece?** **Hasta la próxima,** **Nia.**


	6. Capítulo Vl

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling y tristemente, no mía.**

 **N/A** **: Sé que varias lectoras vienen del grupo de MM en Facebook, pero me hizo preguntarme, las que no están ahí o seguían el fic antes de la publicación en el grupo, ¿cómo encontraron esto? ¿Al buscar Dramiones les apareció en los recientes o cómo? Porque la mayoría prefiere que estén terminados o al menos que tengan varios capítulos. Infórmenme, las leo.**

En la privacidad de su dormitorio, Harry había platicado con Ron sobre su reciente comportamiento. El moreno había percibido que el humor de Weasley estaba muy cambiante, la mayoría del tiempo estaba más irritable y quejumbroso que de costumbre, sobre todo cuando estaba Hermione alrededor.

Lo que llevó al pelirrojo a pensar cuando estuvo recostado en su propia cama. Todos tenían el concepto de Ron como un chico distraído y torpe, pero tenía sus momentos. Últimamente se molestaba cuando veía a Hermione, sí, pero solo cuando la veía con Malfoy, quien de repente estaba pegado todo el tiempo a ella como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. Dejando de lado a Draco, Ron se dio cuenta de que también se incomodaba cuando Hermione interactuaba con algún otro compañero, incluso se había molestado algunas veces cuando ella y Harry reían o hablaban, muy cerca para su gusto. Mientras seguía acostado en su cama mirando al techo, llegó a la conclusión de que se sentía atraído por Hermione.

Quería ser el único que recibiera sus sonrisas, al único que le dirigiera la palabra, el único con quien pasara su tiempo. Quería ser solo él y no Draco Malfoy quien recibiera su completa atención.

Quería hacérselo saber a todo el mundo, pero no podía, no se atrevía a decírselo ni siquiera a su mejor amigo que se encontraba descansando en la cama contigua. Cerró los ojos y se dedicó a respirar tranquilamente hasta quedarse dormido.

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione se despertó por el alboroto que hacían sus compañeras de habitación.

Un momento, si ellas ya están despiertas significa que... ¡es tarde!

Confirmando sus suposiciones, el reloj en su mesita de noche le indicó que tenía escasos 15 minutos para que diera inicio la primera clase del día, rápidamente se le quitó el sueño.

Con toda la prisa de su ser, tomó el uniforme y corrió a darse un baño. 10 minutos más tarde ya estaba lista, vio que las otras chicas se habían ido, agarró la mochila y salió rápidamente de la habitación. Ella jamás había llegado tarde a una clase, pero como todos dicen, siempre hay una primera vez. Para su fortuna, la profesora McGonagall no estaba en el aula y pudo entrar antes que ella, se sentó junto a sus amigos y hablaron hasta que la clase comenzó.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Harry cuando notó su respiración agitada.

Hermione dejó su mochila en el respaldo de la silla con molestia, dejando claro su mal humor —Me levanté tarde, eso pasó.

—¿Y a tus compañeras no se les ocurrió despertarte? —Ambos giraron sus cabezas en dirección de las muchachas, que ya estaban charlando y riendo a esa hora del día.

Ella bufó cruzándose de brazos y sin dejar de mirar a sus compañeras —¿Tu qué crees? Sé que no somos las mejoras amigas, pero saben que me despierto temprano y no hicieron nada.

—Deberías llevarte mejor con ellas, tal vez podrías ser su amiga —Finalmente habló Ron, había estado escuchando y también quería participar en la conversación.

—Como si fuera tan fácil. Una vez que ha establecido un grupo de amigos, es difícil que alguien más entre en el —dijo Granger con desdén.

Sí, ellos lo sabían bien, al principio los muchachos sabían cómo era Hermione y aun así formaron su propio grupo de amigos, la aceptaron con su fuerte carácter y se acostumbraron a ella, hasta la fecha seguían siendo solo ellos tres. El pelirrojo sintió la necesidad de seguir hablándole a su amiga, pero se vio interrumpido por la llegada de la profesora McGonagall.

El humor de Hermione no cambio a lo largo del día, Harry y Ron a penas y le hablaron, se limitaron a escuchar sus quejas como buenos amigos, aunque agradecieron cuando la chica se fue a sus clases extras a las que ellos jamás se hubieran metido.

_

 **Momentos de reflexión con Ron.** **No** **soy de escribir esas cosas, pero cuando lo hago mis deditos se mueven solos jajaja ni siquiera lo pienso. Casi siempre escribo desde la perspectiva de Hermione porque no sé cómo hacerlo desde la de alguno de los hombres :c trataré de trabajar en eso.**

 **Solo** **por comentar que este es el último capítulo de los que ya tenía completos, ahora tengo que seguir pensando que escribir 7n7 ME DI CUENTA QUE TODOS LAS HISTORIAS QUE TENGO SE QUEDAN ENTRE 5 Y 6 CAPITULOS AHHHHH esperemos que no me quede estancada después de este :D**

 **Algo más, realmente no he tomado en cuenta el tiempo en el que se supone están dentro del fic, hagamos como que hasta donde va, ya es noviembre.**

 **Hasta** **la próxima,**

 **Nia.**


End file.
